


Searching

by cecania



Series: The Misadventures of Eerie- Part Two: Outlands [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: They’ve finally made it to Lestallum, after a detour or two, but Gladio’s more focused on who isn’t there. Takes place at the same time as Chapter one of Alive.Part of a Series being done for Inktober for Writers





	Searching

 

            Lowering his phone, Gladio swallowed the panic swelling inside of him. He’d pushed to go to Lestallum directly, wanting to reunite with his sister, but they’d taken a side trip. He didn’t begrudge helping the Lucian people because they needed it now more than ever. But he’d needed confirmation that the people he cared about were safe.

            Not that it mattered since Eerie wouldn’t pick up her damn phone.

            “Still no answer?”

            He glanced at Ignis at the question. They’d made it to Lestallum early this morning, meeting up with his sister finally. They’d spent the day catching up and learning about a possible Royal Tomb nearby. Now they were trying to figure out what to do with their evening. “I don’t get it,” he said lowly, trying not to draw the attention of the others. “The phone should work. It was brand new. I got it for her specifically for coming out here. There’s no reason why she shouldn’t be answering.”

            “Perhaps she’s busy? As a medic, I’m sure her time is being spent helping those fleeing Insomnia.”

            He rubbed his neck and stared at the phone. “I thought that the first time,” he admitted. “In Galdin. But the call went to voice mail immediately. Figured it was because she was working. But I’ve been calling every day since we found out about the attack and not once has she gotten back to me. I left messages but nothing.”

            “She hasn’t called at all?”

            “No.” That was what worried him the most. Even though the last time he’d talked to her she’d been in Duscae, it didn’t stop the nightmares from coming with every day that passed with no word. Every possible situation that could have happened plagued him. Dead in a ditch. Taken hostage because of their relationship. Lost somewhere. Attacked by daemons. Everything kept piling up in his head and he wasn’t getting any reprieve from it.

            “From everything we’ve heard,” Ignis said, thankfully keeping his voice low as well, “people are heading to Lestallum. As the biggest city in the Outlands, it’s logical that she would be here given the situation.”

            “If she’s alright,” Gladio muttered.

            “Eyra is smart and resourceful, Gladio. I’m sure nothing has happened and the problem is simpler than you think.”

            He hoped so but given all the bad news they’d gotten in the last few days it was hard to be optimistic. Iris hadn’t heard from her either, no matter how many times he asked her. He’d tried Kal and Nyx but he’d had no luck with them either. It felt like her entire family had dropped off the face of Eos.

            “You said she was in Duscae last you talked to her?”

            Gladio nodded, calling up the text thread with her. She’d mentioned going to Lestallum for supplies a couple times but the last time they’d talked she’d been at the Chocobo Post. He’d tried not to hope that she would be there but the disappointment he’d felt when she hadn’t had been crushing.

            He could feel Ignis watching him, the weight of his gaze boring into him. Since the news had come out about Insomnia, most of their focus had been on Noct and keeping him from flying apart at the seams. But it wasn’t like he was the only one with family and friends in the city.

            “Don’t,” he said shortly when Ignis went to speak. He knew exactly what he wanted to talk about but Gladio didn’t want to. Not yet. He’d seen Iris but he didn’t want to touch any of the shit rattling around in his head until after her found Eerie.

            Ignis sighed. “Whatever you decide.”

            Gladio watched him walk to the others but stayed where he was at the balcony. He wasn’t much for company right now and he didn’t want to snap at anyone. Looking down at his phone, he sighed as he looked at the last text she’d sent him.

            _I love you, big guy. Talk to you tomorrow <3_

            Except she hadn’t. Lifting the phone, he called her one more time. It didn’t even ring, dumping straight to voice mail. He listened to the message, wishing against all reason that it was actually her talking to him. He’d give anything to hear her talking to him right now. There was no room in her mailbox to leave a message since he’d already left more than he could remember so he hung up as soon as the beep came.

            Shoving his phone in his pocket, he turned back to the conversation happening in the room. Iris was talking about taking Noct on a tour of the city tomorrow, but the others wanted to take a look now. He wasn’t really keen on going back out into the heat, but a glance at Ignis confirmed his thought. They really didn’t need to split up right now.

            “Everyone back here in an hour for dinner?” Ignis said as they walked down the stairs.

            “We’re gonna eat at the hotel?” Prompto complained. “When we’ve got all these great places around us?”

            “For tonight, I think it best if we remain close together. We don’t need the Empire knowing exactly where we are.”

            “So me and Noct-”

            “Let’s go,” Gladio said, giving him a small push.

            “Aw, man,” Prompto groaned but he started walking.

            Gladio rolled his eyes but followed. He had no doubt Prompto thought he would be cramping his style but he could flirt later. They didn’t have time for it now. “Let’s check the market,” he said.

            “You gonna get something for Eerie?”

            Gladio’s lips pursed at the sudden question. He wasn’t so sure buying gifts for her was a good idea.

            “C’mon, big guy,” Prompto said gently. “It’ll help get your mind off things.”

            Blowing out his breath, Gladio shrugged. “Eerie isn’t big on frivolous gifts,” he muttered.

            “Then find her something that isn’t. I’m sure there’s something in there that you can give her when you guys find each other.”

            He doubted that but they kept toward the market. Stepping inside, he sighed a little as Prompto beelined away from him as soon as they got inside. “Prompto!” he called, not even stopping to look at the shops.

            “C’mon, big guy! The diner’s back here! We could scope out some bounties and grab some eats!”

            “What happened to looking for something for Eerie?” he muttered, still following. He didn’t miss the way people moved out of the way for him, didn’t stop to think about it either. But he didn’t stop, knowing he couldn’t leave Prompto alone for long. Wouldn’t be much point in sticking together if he lost him now. “We agreed to eat back at the hotel,” he called.

            “C’mon, we can scope out the place to begin with, can’t we? No harm in looking around, right?”

            He got close enough to see that Prompto had already claimed a table. “Prompto,” he sighed, shaking his head. “We aren’t here to scope out anything.”

            “But-”

            “Eyra?”

            Gladio froze as he reached Prompto, his head turning to the voice. He didn’t recognize it or the man that had said it but following the other’s gaze…. “Holy shit.”

            Her head turned as well and he watched her brows draw together before she was rubbing her eyes.

            The motion snapped him out of his surprise and he moved across the small area, grabbing her wrists. He grunted when her foot connected with his shin. “Babe, come on, seriously?” he demanded.

            “Sorry?” she breathed, blinking up at him.

            He smiled faintly. “No, you’re not,” he said, pulling her up and into him. He felt her bury her face in his chest, fingers grasping at the sides of his shirt even as he held her to him. His eyes closed and he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. His arms tightened on her when he heard her sob and he choked down on his own. She was okay. Despite everything, she was okay and back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on my longer pieces but I haven’t had time after my holiday to properly edit and prep the next chapter of Consequences. And I thought I’d try my hand at quicker prompts for the next month to try to make myself fill in some holes in between the larger stories or more plot just in general.


End file.
